Silent Nights on Freddy's Hill
by ABunnyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Welcome to Silent Hill, a magical place where adults of all kinds can be judged and punished accordingly for their pasts. Let the Fazbear family give you the welcome you so deserve.


How the hell did he get into this mess? Well, maybe the better question he should be asking himself is how the ever loving fuck he ended up in this town with roads that lead to the end of the world and monstrous nightmares walking about, but Mike has better things to think about right now. For example, escaping from that giant purple faceless aforementioned monster.

Mike Schmidt runs into a random building at full speed, feet scrambling to make turns without slipping and cracking his skull open. His lungs scream for air, but he doesn't dare stop until he knows that he's safe. When he gets far enough down the hallway he pulls open a door and rushes inside, shutting the door behind him so as to not draw attention before throwing himself underneath the bed that just so happens to occupy the room. The thirty-year-old barely manages to squeeze himself under it, but the will to live another day masks over the uncomfortable tightness.

Only when he feels as though he won't get killed immediately does Mike remember that he needs to replenish his oxygen. He sucks it in as quietly as he can with the amount of free space his rising and falling chest is given. And then the anger comes.

Why did his cousin Jeremy have to come here? "There's something I need to resolve," he'd said the last time he had talked to Mike. Next thing the security guard knew some guy named Scott left a stuttering voicemail on his home phone telling Mike that Jeremy had left for a place called Silent Hill and hadn't checked in to the (precinct) for the last few days. Why Jeremy left to "resolve" something in a town that's been burning for however many odd years due to underground fires is something Mike doesn't understand, but that didn't stop him from grabbing some supplies before heading off to the mysterious town.

And then…he doesn't remember. Next he woke up, Mike's car was wrecked, and he was in town not for long until that demonic rabbit creature started going after him. Mike feels like banging his head against the flooring in regards to this entire fucking situation when the door to his room opens.

He can barely breathe as familiar purple feet enter the room. Now that he's not running and is hypersensitive to the danger that's made itself present, he can hear a weird mechanical buzz coming from the rabbit. The monstrosity takes uneven steps around the room, Mike never taking his dark eyes off the thing as it investigates. A loud thud echoes in the small space, startling Mike at the suddenness of it. Plaster from the wall falls to the floor, and the rabbit turns around and leaves the room, closing the door behind it.

Mike listens as its footsteps get further and further away, but he still doesn't feel safe. His heart continues to pound in his chest from the close call. Only when he convinces himself that the thing has really left the vicinity does he finally struggle his body out from under the bed.

Wiping the dust that's gathered itself on his jacket away, Mike frowns and gathers together his thoughts. _"A strange aura has always hung around the town,"_ the guy who introduced himself as Scott said on the voicemail. _"And the ex-residents say that, uh, that the aura has somehow gotten worse after the endless underground fires. It…it's a bit of an odd description to say the least, but, um, I guess that_ _something bad happened only a few days before the town's evacuation. Some were exposed for so long that they say…"_

Mike remembers getting annoyed when he heard rustling papers and unintelligible mumbles from the lab technician and wanting him to hurry the hell up and get to the point of it all. _"Oh! Sorry about that. I, uh, I was looking for the medical doctor's report. Anyway, he wrote down that, 'some residents had been exposed to the poisonous carbon monoxide fumes for so long that they started hallucinating large animal-like beings in various states of decay that looked similar to the town's famous pizzeria'."_ An uneasy chuckle. _"It's easy to wave this off as unimportant, but I guess that…it happened to too many people to be just a coincidence? Besides, Jeremy almost had a weird interest when I showed him this report. Next thing I know, he hasn't come in to work for…a few days, is it now? There somehow has to be a connection between this report and Jeremy's disappearance, I'm sure."_

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Jeremy?" Mike mumbles to himself, running a hand through his brown hair. He glances at the new hole in the wall, shuddering at the raw strength that the bunny seems to have. The fact that his older cousin has possibly been in this fucked up town for days with things like that hunting him down…

Well, Mike knows the possibilities. He'd be stupid if he didn't know what it could mean.

He takes in a deep breath and walks up to the door, placing a hand on the doorknob. He pauses.

"Jeremy," he says to no one in particular. "You'd better be alright. If not…" He turns the knob. "…Just keep yourself safe, you bastard."

And so, Mike pushes the door open. He may or may not die trying to find the only person he can call family, but he'll be damned if he keeps himself hidden and does nothing while Jeremy's out there. Courage building up in his chest, Mike sets off to find him.


End file.
